


A Mistake that I'll Never Forget

by HaloKarouKey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, From Sex to Love, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Izaya is a lil shit, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Partners to Lovers, Shizuo is really stupid and confused most of the time tbh, Smut, Tinder Hookups, like this entire thing is based off smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKarouKey/pseuds/HaloKarouKey
Summary: "When was the last time you slept with someone?”And just like that, all the tea he had just drank came right back out, splattering all over his bartender outfit. He slammed the mug onto the coffee table, starting to choke.“Shinra, what the fuck?”Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared debt collector in all of Ikebukuro, decides to make a Tinder. And what happens next leaves him speechless.





	1. How it all began

“You know, Shizuo, you’ve really been on edge recently.” Shinra looked up at him, catching Shizuo’s gaze. “Is something wrong?”

Shizuo gulped, breaking the eye contact by looking to his side. He shifted, eventually sitting down on Shinra’s couch. “I… Listen, there's nothing that's really worth mentioning...” His voice trailed off, and Shinra raised a brow.

“Oh, so something _is_ wrong. What is it?” Shinra came over to the sofa, sitting down next to Shizuo before putting his head in his lap. “Tell me,” he whined, smiling up at Shizuo’s irritated expression.

“It’s really nothing, it doesn’t matter…” Shizuo rubbed his neck, feeling awkward already. He lightly pushed Shinra off his lap, and he pouted, getting up into a sitting position. 

“Did Izaya do something? Or are you just frustrated?” Shinra’s eyes lit up, and he turned to Shizuo with a devilish grin on his face. “Hey Shizuo… How long has it been since, y’know…” 

Shizuo’s brows furrowed, and he scratched his head. “Since what,” he asked, confusion evident in his voice. Shinra giggled, and Shizuo had to resist the urge to throw something at him. “Spit it out!” He tried to calm himself down, grabbing his mug of tea off the table and taking a sip.

“When was the last time you slept with someone?” And just like that, all the tea he had just drank came right back out, splattering all over his bartender outfit. He slammed the mug onto the coffee table, starting to choke. 

“Shinra, what the _fuck_?” He started coughing again, desperately trying to wipe the tea off his clothes. 

Shinra laughed again and got up from the couch, and Shizuo couldn’t think of anything he’d like to do more than grabbing the ravenette and smashing his head into a wall. He ran over to the kitchen, picking up a towel which he tossed to Shizuo, who immediately started wiping at his clothes with it. 

“Well? You still haven’t answered my question.” Shizuo growled, glaring at Shinra before throwing the towel at him, giving up on getting the stains out. 

“Why the hell would that matter,” he gritted out, feeling his blood boil at the _nerve_ of this guy. Hell, they weren’t even that close! Shizuo may be friends with his girlfriend, but that doesn’t warrant him asking questions like that.

“Well, I’m assuming that if you don’t want to tell me, it’s because you’re sexually frustrated,” He stated, grinning from ear to ear as he saw how Shizuo’s face flushed. “Bullseye! I’m right, aren’t I?”

Shizuo groaned, throwing his head back. “Okay, so it’s been a while. But there’s nothing I can do about that, so drop it.” He looked up to see a smirk forming on Shinra’s face, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. “Oh god, what are you planning now?”

“Well…” Shinra drawled, taking out his phone. “I think there’s an app that could help with that.” He clicked on a pink icon with a white flame in the middle, opening the app up before showing Shizuo his phone screen. 

“There’s this online dating app called Tinder that you could use.” Shinra saw Shizuo wince at the word ‘dating’, and quickly continued to say, “But don’t worry, a lot of people use it for hookups and one-night stands, too. As long as you specify what you want in your profile, you’ll be fine.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes, still skeptical that this app would solve his problem. “So you’re telling me that all I have to do is make a profile on this Pinder thing-”

“It’s called Tinder.”

“Tinder, right. Anyways, all I have to do is make a profile and I’ll find someone who’ll hookup with me? Yeah, right.” Shizuo scoffed, looking away in disinterest. 

Shinra frowned, not ready to give up just yet. “Listen, just hand me your phone and I’ll make your profile. There’s no harm in trying!”

Shizuo glared at him again, but handed over his phone, which Shinra grabbed immediately. He started typing quickly, downloading the app onto Shizuo’s phone. 

“Just leave it to me, Shizuo! I’ll find you a fuck buddy in no time.” Shizuo smacked his head, his face heating up at his word choice.

“Don’t call it that…” He stared at his phone screen, watching Shinra type some bullshit about how he liked long walks on the beach onto his profile. He grimaced when Shinra looked through his camera roll, cringing at his selfies. 

“You’re pretty shitty at taking selfies, Shizuo.” Before Shizuo could hit him again, he leaned away, finally choosing a profile picture. 

“Y’know, for such a tough guy, you sure have a lot of pictures of your brother’s cat. Who knew that the great Shizuo Heiwajima had such a soft side?” He snickered, darting away from Shizuo’s grasp. “Here, I’m done. You can edit it if you want.”

Shizuo snatched the phone from Shinra, reading over the profile. 

_Shizuo Heiwajima, 24 years old_

_Hi, I’m Shizuo Heiwajima. I typically like going to the gym and taking long walks on the beach. I’m not interested in dating anyone, so sorry ladies! I’m just looking for someone to have some fun with ;)_

Shizuo almost threw up in his mouth at the sight of the winky face, shooting yet another glare in Shinra’s direction. “Someone to have fun with? Jesus Christ, you make me sound like such a _creep_.” 

“Well, it had to be done. It’s not like you’re looking for some cute girl to go steady with, anyways. You gotta make sure people know what you want, or else you’ll get caught up in a bunch of unnecessary drama.”

Shizuo hated to admit it, but Shinra had a point. “Well, what now?” 

Shinra moved closer to him, tapping the screen a couple times before being confronted with a picture of a girl. 

She was pretty enough, with long black locks that framed her dainty face. She had big doe eyes, looking far too young to live up to the age she claimed she is. 

“So basically, if you’re interested in the person, you swipe right,” Shinra explained, pointing at the screen. “And if you don’t like them, you swipe left. If you swipe right on someone who swiped right on you, it’s called a match. And once you match with someone, you can start chatting with them.” 

Shizuo rubbed his forehead, already getting a headache from Shinra’s babbling. He swiped left absentmindedly. “Sounds like a hassle. I doubt it’s worth it.” But regardless of his lack of faith in this app helping him out, he continued to swipe, being picky with who he swiped right with. 

Within a couple minutes, he had gotten more than ten matches, surprising himself with how many people seemed interested in him. 

“Now talk to them! You can get to know them, and if you hit it off, plan a time and place to meet! Good luck, Shizuo!” With a pat on the back, Shinra stood up, walking towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make some dinner. You’re welcome to stay, if you’d like.”

Shizuo shook his head, turning off his phone before slipping it into his pocket. He stood up as well, walking to the door. Before he turned the knob, he paused, and looked back at Shinra. “Thanks for helping me out, by the way. I appreciate it.” His tone was gruff, and he felt a sting of embarrassment at the fact that Shinra had just spent his day helping him find someone to sleep with. 

“No problem!” Shinra flashed a smile in his direction, turning on the stove. “Tell me what happens, okay? And feel free to stop by if you need any help.”

Shizuo sighed, smiling back at him. “Thanks, Shinra. I’ll keep you posted.” With that, he turned the knob, and left.

....

Shizuo crashed onto the bed in his apartment, taking out his phone again. He squinted at the screen, its bright light shining in the otherwise dark room. He started swiping again, stopping when he came across a profile with no picture. 

Shizuo frowned, confused that someone wouldn’t show their face on an app like this. He snorted, wondering if they were so ugly that they wouldn’t even post a picture. 

He looked at their profile, narrowing his eyes at the name. _Ima Okinawa._ It sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before. He swiped right on impulse. Who knows, maybe they’ll be the one. 

His screen lit up, informing him that he’d matched with Ima. He chuckled, opening the chat between them. 

 

**Shizuo Heiwajima, 10:49pm**

Hey, how are you?

**Ima Okinawa, 10:49pm**

I’m good, how about you?

**Shizuo Heiwajima, 10:50pm**

I’m great, thanks for asking

 

Shizuo fiddled with his phone case, suddenly feeling nervous. “Maybe I should start some kind of conversation,” he mumbled, about to ask something when another message came through.

 

**Ima Okinawa, 10:51pm**

How about we skip the small talk and skip straight to the point?

**Ima Okinawa, 10:51pm**

You’re looking for a fuck buddy, right? 

 

Shizuo flushed, his ears turning impossibly red at the latest message. “I had no idea someone could be so forward,” he thought to himself, but he had to admit, it was interesting.

 

**Shizuo Heiwajima, 10:52pm**

Yeah, I am

 

Shizuo took a deep breath, feeling anxious again. Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. It’s not like he was some horny teenager in high school. He could deal with not getting laid. 

 

**Ima Okinawa, 10:53pm**

Well, I’m looking for one too

**Ima Okinawa, 10:54pm**

How about we meet up?

 

Shizuo laughed a bit, wondering if he might actually have a chance with this strange person. He typed quickly, feeling his heart race. 

 

**Shizuo Heiwajima, 10:54pm**

Do you mind sending me a picture of you first? I don’t know what you look like yet.

**Ima Okinawa, 10:55pm**

If you want to know what I look like, you’re gonna have to come see it in real life

 

Shizuo shrugged, feeling a bit frustrated. This person’s attitude was starting to get on his nerves. 

 

**Ima Okinawa, 10:55pm**

Why do you care? A hole’s a hole, anyways. Regardless of my appearance.

 

Shizuo would have spit out his tea again, if he was drinking any. He couldn’t find it in him to argue though. What she said was true, after all.

 

**Shizuo Heiwajima, 10:56pm**

Alright, fine. When do you want to meet up?

 

With a couple more messages, they planned to meet up tomorrow, with Shizuo giving her his address and telling her to come over by 9. He shut down his phone, placing it on his bedside table before wrapping himself in his bedsheets.

“This seems too good to be true… I really hope I’m not being pranked,” He muttered, but before he could think about it too much, he felt a wave of tiredness overtake him, and he fell asleep.


	2. Who is Ima, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry! The next one will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> Also, I should really stop posting chapters so quickly, but I have so much motivation to write atm. Let's hope it lasts. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Finally, sorry for not indenting the last chapter or this one. Ao3 does this weird thing where when I click tab, it just takes me to the bottom of the screen instead of indenting the text. It annoys me, but I can't do anything about it. Sorry!

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Shizuo knew his face was probably bright red at this point, but he ignored it the best he could. He was trying to fight the embarrassment he felt by grabbing what he needed as quickly as possible, but as time passed, he only felt more and more self conscious about himself. _Stop procrastinating and just buy the shit._

He grabbed a random pack of condoms off the shelf, almost screaming when he read the packaging.

_Lubricated condoms that make you last longer! Make your sex explosive._ Shizuo threw them back onto the shelf, picking a different, more normal pack instead.

With that in his hand, plus the fact that he was already carrying candles and a bouquet of flowers, he felt like everyone’s eyes were on him and him only. He moved quickly, walking to the next aisle to get the lube he came here for. He stood in front of the shelf, immediately feeling overwhelmed by all the options. 

“Can I help you?” An employee walked up to him, staring at the shelf he was standing next to. 

“Uh… I’m looking for lu- I’m looking for lotion.” He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, wishing he could just disappear into thin air and forget this ever happened. _I bet she thinks I’m some kind of creep._

However, the employee didn’t have much of a reaction. Instead, she grabbed a couple bottles off the shelf, showing them to him. “If you’re looking for lube, we have lots of options. This one,” she held up a pink bottle, “Is a favorite of many of our customers for its strawberry flavor. And this one,” she showed him a bottle with a flame on the front, “is famous for being a warming lube, which many customers seem to like.” She put down all the bottles, showing him a final clear bottle. “And this one is just baby oil, but it’s a common lubricant.”

Shizuo stared, dumbfounded. “I-I’ll take the, uhh, the s..strawberry one, I guess.” He could feel a bead of sweat at his forehead, which he quickly wiped away. He didn’t want her to know how embarrassed he felt, but it was probably too late. _Good job, you made a fool of yourself._

“Good choice! If that’s all, you can hand me your other items and I can help you at the checkout counter.” She put her hands out in front of him, reaching for the items in his hands. 

Shizuo nervously handed over his things, walking behind her to the counter. She quickly scanned the items, placing them in a small plastic bag. 

“That’ll be 2,450 yen, please.” Shizuo dug three thousand yen notes out of his wallet, placing them on the counter. She handed him his change, smiling at him before giving him his bag.

“Have fun tonight!” The employee winked, letting out a giggle before walking into the back of the store. Shizuo’s jaw slackened, his mouth opening in complete shock and surprise. He shook his head, keeping his head down and basically running out of the store. 

“I can’t fucking believe she did that,” He mumbled, thoughts racing through his head. “I’ll never be able to set foot in that store again without feeling like an idiot.”

His apartment wasn’t far away, so he was in front of his door in a matter of minutes. He took his keys out of his pocket, opening his door and going inside.

Once he was inside, he slipped his shoes off, walking over to his bedroom before placing the bag down on his bed. “Now, where did I put that lighter…”

Once he found the lighter, he took out the two candles he had bought, placing them on the bedside table. Shizuo grunted, annoyed at himself. “I really shouldn’t be trying so hard…” Nevertheless, he finished lighting both candles, placing the bouquet of roses plus his lube and condoms on top of the bed. 

“I’m acting like this is for a lover,” He muttered, feeling a blush creep onto his face. He adjusted the pillows one more time, trying to make the room look as pretty as he possibly could. “This is just a one night stand,” He told himself, but he couldn’t help but make sure everything looked perfect. 

With the bed set, he sat down, before feeling his phone vibrate. He took it out, checking Tinder to find another text from Ima.

 

**Ima Okinawa, 9:57pm**

I’m almost at your place now 

**Ima Okinawa, 9:58pm**

Ready to have some fun? ;)

 

Shizuo felt his heartbeat quicken, putting down the phone. He took a few deep breaths, desperately trying to calm himself down. “Why am I getting so flustered?”

While Shizuo tried his best to gain his composure, he started thinking about who Ima might be. Shizuo could have sworn that the name sounded familiar. It was at the tip of his tongue, but no matter how hard he thought, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Ima… Ima Okinawa.” Suddenly, his eyes widened, and the doorbell rang. He ran over, opening his bedroom door before racing to the front of his house. _There’s no way it’s…_

He opened it, feeling more anxious than he had ever felt in his life.

In front of him was a familiar face, someone he’d known for longer than he could remember. His coat was hanging off one shoulder, his black undershirt clinging to his body. His hair was tousled and messy. He leaned against the doorframe, a sly smirk on his face. Shizuo couldn’t deny the evil glint in his eyes. He tilted his head before speaking.

“Well, hello… Shizu-chan.”

_Izaya Orihara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said this one was shorter. It's less than half the size of the last one, but if I wrote anymore, I felt like it would have felt boring. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter out soon. Please leave a comment if you liked it, or even if you have constructive criticism. I love hearing from you and I genuinely feel ecstatic every time I get a comment on one of my stories.


	3. I Think I've Lost my Damn Mind - An Autobiography, by Shizuo Heiwajima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG FHRUDGKTD IM STUPID. But I'm back, and I have a chapter that I'm oddly proud of to show you. I think this is a chapter that you guys will like :)
> 
> Please, comment if you can! I've edited this a lot but I'm still not completely sure whether there's any mistakes in it or not. Even if there isn't, I'd still love to hear your feedback!

“Hey, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo’s mind was racing a million miles a minute. The fact that _Izaya Orihara_ , the man he’s tried to kill almost everyday of his life, was standing at his doorstep was a lot for him to handle. Especially when he was expecting someone _very_ different. The raven took a step forward and entered Shizuo’s apartment, a smirk plastered onto his features. 

Reality hit the blond like a ton of bricks. _He was just playing with me. Like I'm some damn toy._ Just looking at Izaya made him angry, to the point where he couldn't even think. Just like always, his temper started taking over, his mind blanking. “What do you think you’re doing?” Shizuo gave into his instincts, grabbing Izaya’s collar. “ _I-za-ya,_ ” he seethed, gritting out each syllable. 

Shizuo pulled the raven closer to him, mulling over what he should do next. _Maybe I should just end his pathetic life here._ Killing the flea off had always been a goal of his, anyways. The smug expression on Izaya’s face only served to fuel the fire, and he raised an arm to punch him to the ground when Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuo’s.

It was quick, hardly lasting a second, but it was _addicting._ Izaya’s lips were soft, and though Shizuo’s mind was screaming at him to stop, he found himself starting to kiss back before Izaya pulled away.

Shizuo let go of his grip on the ravenette’s collar, his eyes wide in shock. His hands went to his mouth quickly, feeling where Izaya’s lips had been just a second ago. _Did he just…_ Before Shizuo could say a word, Izaya was back on him, but this time, what he did was much worse than just a kiss. 

“I’m doing you, Shizu-chan.” Izaya rolled his hips into Shizuo’s, his arms looping around his neck as he pulled him in for another kiss. A hand dropped to rest against Shizuo’s cheek, his thumb rubbing it slightly. His coat dropped even farther down his shoulder. 

Izaya broke off the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before that too broke. He kicked off his shoes, grinding against Shizuo again, grinning when a small gasp left his mouth.

There was _so_ much going on. Shizuo could barely think straight. His mind felt fuzzy and his thoughts were turning into a muddled mess. He stared at the pale skin on Izaya’s neck, and a stray thought of what it would feel like against his mouth popped up as he gave into the heat. _How desperate am I?_

It wasn’t hard to let go, considering the fact that Izaya was already grinding against him, but Shizuo had to wonder why he was going along with this. There was no way this was anything more than one of Izaya’s games. 

_I'm definitely going to regret this later._

But it was too early to think about regrets, because Izaya was moving faster and the way he was moving was starting to get to him, a familiar heat blossoming in the lower part of his body. Shizuo pushed Izaya off quickly, slamming the front door before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Finally giving in, Shizu-chan?” Izaya drawled, his features curving into a smirk once again as he eyed the blond. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me. You never have been, after all.” 

Shizuo clenched his jaw. _I can't let my temper get the best of me._ After all, there was a much bigger problem for him to take care off. 

Within a couple seconds, Shizuo was back in his bedroom. He threw Izaya onto the bed, crawling on top of him. 

Izaya picked up the bouquet of roses, shooting Shizuo a glance before laughing. His features heated up again, and he reached for the flowers, Izaya’s hands moving them out of his grasp. “Aww, are these for me? How thoughtful of you, Shizu-chan.” Izaya tossed them carelessly the flowers off the bed, landing onto the ground with a thud. “I didn’t know a monster like you was capable of being so kind.”

“Shut. Up.” Shizuo fumed, leaning forward until Izaya’s head hit the pillow underneath him. He pressed his lips to Izaya’s collarbone, kissing it softly before moving up his neck. No matter how much he felt like punching Izaya’s face in, the one thing he wouldn’t do right now was hurt him. He had to admit, Izaya was a shitty person, and he definitely deserved _some_ sort of consequence considering everything that he’d done, but this just wasn’t the same as their encounters on the street. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he fucked this up.

He continued to press kisses on Izaya’s neck, leaving a trail of faint pink spots scattered all over his pale skin. Shizuo would never admit it but he _craved_ the way Izaya’s body arched into his touch, how small gasps and moans would leave his mouth every time his lips met his body. His hands traced down his shirt and slid underneath, feeling the cool skin underneath his palms.

Shizuo was _nervous._ He was in no way a virgin, but he’d never done anything more than a one-night stand, and it was always with girls that he couldn’t care less about. But this was Izaya Orihara, the guy he’s been trying to kill—who has in turn been trying to kill him—for god knows how long. And going through with this would change things between them for good, whether he liked it or not. 

Shizuo’s hands were shaking by the time he reached the top of Izaya’s chest. The possible consequences of his actions were starting to worry him, but the last thing he wanted to do now was stop. 

Izaya’s skin was smooth under his touch, free of any type of scar or blemish. Shizuo intended to fix that. 

He lifted Izaya’s body gently, taking off both his coat and shirt and casting them aside. He focused his attention on marking up Izaya’s chest, sucking on each spot for a couple seconds before moving to the next one. A couple of breathy moans escaped Izaya’s mouth. It was more than enough motivation to keep Shizuo going.

Once he was satisfied with the results, Shizuo took a moment to admire his handiwork. The once smooth chest was now covered with hickeys, ranging from barely visible light pink spots to dark, almost purple marks. Shizuo licked his lips, looking up to see Izaya’s reaction. But _fuck,_ he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was his hair. It was even messier than before, the black locks sprawled across the pillow he was laying on. But the thing that really caught his attention was Izaya’s expression. A light pink blush dusted Izaya’s cheeks, his brows furrowed in obvious embarrassment. His eyes, usually having some kind of mischievous glint hiding behind them, now looked teary. His mouth was parted slightly, but his fist was covering it, most likely to cover up his moans. 

He looked _wrecked._ And Shizuo loved it. 

Shizuo was about to make another mark on Izaya’s neck when a hand covered his mouth. “Don’t… don’t make too many marks,” Izaya stuttered out. “If someone saw them, I wouldn’t be able to cover it up.” 

Shizuo grinned against Izaya’s palm, pushing it away from his lips. “Then I’ll just make sure they’re in a place that no one would see.” 

With those words, Shizuo’s fingers began to work on unbuckling Izaya’s jeans, the belt being tossed aside like the rest of his clothes. He gently trailed over the tent forming in the other boy’s jeans, unzipping his pants before yanking them down to reveal a pair of black boxers. 

“Do you ever wear anything but black,” Shizuo grumbled under his breath, sinking down so that his mouth was against Izaya’s inner thigh. He nipped at the skin, switching between biting and sucking to make the mark darker. He kissed it softly before looking back at the ravenette.

“That’s coming from the one who wears a bartender outfit everyday,” Izaya retorted, smirking at the blonde.

In lieu of a response, Shizuo started palming Izaya through his clothes. He held back a laugh at how quickly that haughty expression disappeared. His hands moved slowly, rubbing in circles around the bulge that had formed. Izaya’s member strained through the fabric, desperate to break free of its restraints. 

Izaya bucked his hips up, letting out a shamefully lewd moan. “Haa… ah, Shizu-chan,” he groaned, grinding his hips against Shizuo’s hand. His eyes were shut tight, his head pressed into the pillow.

The sound of his own name coming from Izaya’s lips made Shizuo shudder. “As if I needed a reason to be any harder than I already was,” he thought, mindlessly tugging Izaya’s boxers down to his knees. He grabbed the other’s member without a thought, jolting when Izaya let out a sharp gasp.

“Shizu-cha-ngh!” Izaya rolled his hips upwards, thrusting desperately to give his dick the attention it wanted. His fist slammed back onto his mouth, muffling his cries. 

Shizuo moved painfully slow. He could have given Izaya what he wanted, fast strokes that would make him come hard in a matter of minutes, but he didn’t. Instead, his hand moved up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, driving Izaya to the edge without pushing him over. 

“Sto...Stop teasing me,” he moaned, his nails raking down Shizuo’s still clothed back when he rubbed his thumb against his slit. “I can’t…” His voice raised an octave, and his eyes met Shizuo’s for a second, before he averted his gaze. 

“You’re so…” Shizuo’s voice trailed off, his hands speeding up their strokes to meet Izaya’s demands. The response was immediate; Izaya’s entire body tensed, his orgasm washing over him in waves. A string of incoherent moans and pleas left his mouth, and he shuddered, coming onto the sheets.

Izaya went lax, his body hitting the sheets as he panted. The afterglow from his orgasm ebbed away, his heart rate finally slowing down.

“You’re such a bully, Shizu-chan,” he teased, sitting up and stretching out his arms. Shizuo pursed his lips, sitting up as well.

Shizuo paused, giving Izaya a moment to let his body calm down. A couple of moments went by before Shizuo spoke up again.

“Are you back to normal now? Your body, I mean.” Shizuo scratched the back of his head, turning his head away. Izaya chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m back to normal.” Izaya looked down and grimaced at the mess he made. He glanced at Shizuo. 

“I'm assuming you want more. Isn't that right, Shizu-Chan?” Shizuo felt a blush creep back onto his cheeks. 

_I could never get used to hearing him talk like that._

“Obviously.”

Shizuo put his arms out, bringing his legs into a criss cross position. “C’mere.” He motioned for Izaya to come closer. 

He sighed, obeying Shizuo’s request. A grin flashed across his face as he straddled the blond’s hips. “It's like you're never satisfied. You really are a monster, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo muttered under his breath, so close to letting his anger control him once again. He dismissed his thoughts quickly. _I’m not going to lose control again._

“Shut up, flea. Let’s just get this over with.” Shizuo reached for the bottle of lube on the bed. 

Izaya snickered, putting his arms around Shizuo's neck. He eyed the bottle, raising a brow. “Strawberry flavored? You sure are strange.” He caught Shizuo’s gaze with his own, the infuriating smirk never leaving his face.

“If I have to tell you to shut up one more time, I'm going to smash your damn head into the wall.” Shizuo uncapped the bottle, the pink liquid coating his fingers.

“Ooh, how scary.” 

Shizuo shot a glare in his direction, going seemingly unnoticed by the raven. He shook his head, refocusing at the task at hand.

“This might… hurt a little. Just relax.” 

Izaya chuckled. “Since when did you care about other people?” 

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

Shizuo’s finger probed around Izaya’s entrance. A quiet curse slipped from Izaya’s lips, bringing a smile to the blond’s face. He slid it in carefully, pushing one knuckle in at a time. “Izaya. Are you okay?”

Izaya adjusted his body slightly, grunting. He nodded. 

“Hurry up.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes again, the tip on a second finger rubbing against his hole.

Izaya hugger Shizuo’s neck tighter. He broke the eye contact, putting his head on Shizuo’s shoulder instead. The blond wrapped his free hand around him, pulling him even closer. 

His heart fluttered in his chest, and for a moment Shizuo couldn’t believe what was happening. He hated that Izaya, out of all people, made him feel this way. There was so much that was uncertain, and the sheer amount of confusion and what ifs were weighing him down. _Should I be doing this?_

Nevertheless, Shizuo continued to prep him, his second finger sliding in with some difficulty. He kept his thrusts shallow and gentle, stretching him out slowly. 

Occasionally, Shizuo would pepper Izaya’s neck with butterfly kisses, muttering reassurances in a soft tone. Though Izaya still seemed uncomfortable-he kept shifting around as he adjusted to Shizuo’s fingers. Was he embarrassed? No, someone like Izaya wouldn’t feel embarrassment over things like this. But then again, Izaya wasn’t the type to let people touch him either.

_I wonder what he’s thinking._

Shizuo moved his fingers again, this time angling them in a different direction. Izaya gasped loudly, a moan escaping his lips as he did. “A-Ah, shit!” His nails clawed against Shizuo’s back, digging so deep that they formed red half-moon indents on his skin through his clothes. 

“So that’s the spot.”

It was satisfying beyond belief to hear him moan. Shizuo wanted to fuck him right then and there, to take out his fingers and replace them with something much bigger. He wanted to hear him _scream._

But he stayed patient, easing in his third and final finger until all three of his fingers went as far as they could go. He paused, giving Izaya a moment to get used to it before resuming his thrusts. Shizuo’s fingers continued to hit the same spot, each thrust making Izaya’s body shake. 

Izaya’s breathing got louder, his heavy pants and the sound of Shizuo’s fingers hitting skin echoing throughout the room. 

“I-I think I’m,” Izaya’s moans were cut off as Shizuo removed his fingers, the pink liquid dripping as he pulled out. 

“Not yet.” 

Izaya backed off Shizuo’s shoulder, holding Shizuo’s gaze once more. He grinned, getting off his lap. 

“So, you’re finally going to fuck me?” Izaya sat back down on the bed, his lips turning upwards into a smirk. “Took you quite a while.”

Shizuo ignored him, picking up the bottle once more. Izaya took the hint, falling onto the bed so that his back was facing the blond. His face lifted up from the pillow, glancing behind him at Shizuo.

Shizuo was quick to get on top of him, towering over his lithe figure. All he could see was Izaya’s hair splayed against the pillow, the bridge of his nose and an eye barely visible as he turned to look at him.

And for some reason, he _hated_ it. 

He didn’t like how Izaya’s back was turned to him. How he couldn’t see his face or his chest or the expression he was wearing. Shizuo didn’t like, no, he _hated_ how cold it made this feel, how it cemented the idea that this was purely physical. It made it feel cold, emotionless even. And Shizuo couldn’t take it. 

“Something wrong, Shizu-chan?” Izaya’s head laid sideways against the pillow, looking up at him. “You’ve been staring at me for an awfully long time, you know.”

Shizuo gritted his teeth, the frustration from earlier building up and leading way into more thoughts, making him even more confused. He scratched his head, looking away from the raven.

“Can… Can you turn around,” he mumbled under his breath, feeling his face flush. 

“Why would I do that?” He responded, his voice sounding bored as he looked ahead at the bed frame.

“Just do it. Get on your back.” There it was, that familiar feeling of rage boiling up inside of him, but this time, it had more to do with embarrassment than anything else.

“No.”

And that was Shizuo’s breaking point.

The blond slammed his hand down onto the mattress, just an inch away from Izaya’s face, effectively pinning him down as he proceeded to yell.

“It’s our first time, of course I want to see your damn face!”

_Fuck._

The room fell silent. Izaya’s gaze was piercing, his eyes wide and mouth open as he stared in utter shock. Shizuo’s face was burning with shame, each second passing by feeling longer than the last. 

Finally, Izaya broke the silence, pulling that familiar smirk back onto his face as he flipped himself onto his back. “I didn’t take you for the sentimental type, Shizu-chan. This day sure has been full of surprises.”

“Maybe you aren’t such a monster, after all. Who would have thought?” Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“I-Just shut up.”

Shizuo’s arms traced down Izaya’s thighs, lifting them up. He placed them both on his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He reached for one of the unopened condoms near him, ripping the package open with his teeth before slipping it on. 

“Just relax.”

Shizuo positioned himself in front of Izaya’s entrance, pushing in slowly. The raven’s hands dug into the sheets, clawing at the fabric.

“F-Fuck!” He cried out, shutting his eyes tightly. His breathing became laboured, eyes getting teary as he adjusted to the foreign feeling of Shizuo inside of him. 

The blond’s hands went to Izaya’s face, wiping away a stray tear as he continued to push in. _Stay patient, Shizuo._ There wasn’t much he could offer as comfort; instead, he just leaned down to kiss him gently, tongue swiping against his lower lip before slipping into the other’s mouth. Izaya moaned up into the kiss, Shizuo’s length still pushing into his body. 

His lips went to Izaya’s ear, biting it softly before whispering. “Do you want me to slow down?” He asked, a subdued and breathy tone in his voice. “Tell me if it hurts.”

A whimper escaped Izaya’s throat, and he turned his face away before giving Shizuo a nod. “You’re being so nice, it’s almost scary.” Izaya laughed weakly, grinning up at the blond. 

Shizuo frowned, finally pushing all the way in. “Why can’t you just accept the fact that I’m being nice to you for once? Is it that much of a shock?” 

“Of course it is.” Izaya sighed, fidgeting on the bed sheets. “It’s not everyday that you sleep with your enemy.” 

Shizuo’s cheeks burned, becoming increasingly aware of the position the both of them were in. “I- I’m moving now. Get ready.”

Shizuo pulled out gradually, only the tip left inside before he slammed back into the tight warmth that was Izaya. The first thrust was all it took to push him over the edge, and he continued to ram back into him, the bed creaking underneath them.

Izaya’s face was a sight to see-sharp features twisted in pleasure, lips parted as strangled moans left his throat. Shizuo rocked back into him at a steady pace, hands rubbing against his thin frame, lightly tracing the other’s chest with his fingers. 

“Shit, Izaya.”

His mind was foggy, Izaya being the only thing he could think about as he thrust into him. 

It felt so damn _good._

Shizuo shifted his weight to angle his thrusts, hoping to hit a certain bundle of nerves. The moment Izaya opened his mouth, he knew he had found it.

“A-ahh, Shi- Please!” Izaya threw his head back into the pillow, hands desperately clawing at something to hold on to, feet clinging to Shizuo’s back as they hooked together, pulling him closer than before. 

Shizuo was taken aback for a moment, maybe from the fact that _Izaya Orihara_ just moaned out his name, or at least a part of it. Even though he’d done it before, it still served as a reminder that this was actually happening, that he was actually fucking not just anybody, but Izaya. 

At this point, any type of rational thinking was thrown out the window. Shizuo was never good at thinking with his brain, anyways-Thinking with his dick, at least in this situation, was much more preferable.

His thrusts were still fast, nailing Izaya’s prostate each time, making his thin frame shake. Moans were ripped from his throat, sounds lewder than Shizuo ever thought was possible being heard loud and clear. “Hnn… You- _Ahh, _” he exclaimed, canting his hips upward to meet Shizuo’s movements.__

____I really bit off more than I could chew.__ _ _

__“Izaya, I-” He grunted, thrusting quicker in a desperate attempt to come. His free hand went to Izaya’s dick, pumping it quickly, teeth biting his previous marks on his neck._ _

__“I’m gonna co-” Izaya’s body jerked violently, back arching as he came. “Shizu-chan, Shizu- _Shizuo!_ ” Thick, white ropes of cum coated his and Shizuo’s stomach, his body shaking as it collapsed onto the sheets. _ _

__Izaya’s moans were the final straw-with a couple of jerky thrusts, Shizuo came as well, the feeling in his body finally peaking before it started to fade away._ _

__He pulled out, falling down next to Izaya as he tried to catch his breath._ _

__For a couple of moments, it was silent, both of them starting to regain their senses as the feeling faded away. There was enough tension in the air to cut it with a knife. Shizuo eventually broke the silence._ _

__“We… should get cleaned up.” He got up, sighing as he walked over to the bathroom._ _

__His reflection stared back at him as he tried to fix his hair in the mirror, eventually giving up on trying to get it to look decent. He grabbed a towel, wiping it down his stomach._ _

__Izaya came up behind him, grabbing the towel from his hands. “You were taking too long,” he stated, drying himself off. His body was littered with marks, faint bruises covering his neck and chest. He sighed, throwing the towel back in Shizuo's face._ _

__“I’m leaving.”_ _

__Without thinking, Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s wrist, pulling the raven back towards him, brown eyes staring at red. “Don’t go.”_ _

__Once he realized what he’d said, his face heated up, and he let go of the other’s wrist in a panic. “I… Err, what I meant was,” he stuttered, a smile forming on the other’s face as he watched him. “What I meant to say was that it’s late. You should just stay the night.” He scratched the back of his neck, shifting his legs._ _

__“I’m not a girl,” Izaya replied nonchalantly, opening the door behind him. “I can handle myself. Good night.” He walked out, leaving Shizuo at a loss for words._ _

__Shizuo quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, following the other boy out. Izaya threw his clothes back on, combing his hair with his hands before checking his phone._ _

__“See you later… Shizuo.”_ _

__As soon as those words left his lips, Izaya left, closing the door behind him._ _

__Shizuo rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes._ _

____"What the fuck did I just do?"__ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you sm for reading this! Please leave a comment, they really motivate me and keep me going. I'll get a new chapter out soon!


End file.
